


the one where Belle is caught doing naughty things with Mr. Gold’s cane

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mr. Gold's cane - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Belle is sexually frustrated; she wants so badly to be with her lover but she can’t. So she lies in bed with his gold cane, trying to comfort herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where Belle is caught doing naughty things with Mr. Gold’s cane

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Belle, Mr. Gold’s cane & Mr. Gold  
> Spoilers: Episode 22, Post "A Land Without Magic”  
> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

There are rules to their relationship; she doesn’t see him unless she has to and even in private, she cannot kiss or touch him. The last bit frustrates Belle to no end.

The last time she felt her lover’s lips on hers, the kiss lasted seconds and it nearly turned him back into a normal man and he threw her out because of it.  

She knows that he regretted doing that every day but now that Emma has broken the curse, the ‘no touch, no kiss’ rule shouldn’t apply anymore.

Unfortunately, the rule still applies but Belle can’t understand why. She understands that Rumpelstiltskin needs magic to defeat the Evil Queen and to help Emma and the Charmings in the final battle but he’s not cursed anymore. It shouldn’t even matter

Belle sighs, lays back on her bed, glancing at the black and golden cane across the room. Rumpelstiltskin didn’t need it anymore either but instead of throwing it away, he kept it.   Belle stares at the cane a moment before walking towards it. She runs her fingers along its long staff, suddenly imagining Rumpelstiltskin pulling her against him and taking her hard.

Belle flushes and can feel a growing heat beneath her dress, needing to be soothed. She wants Rumpelstiltskin so bad, wants him to forget the rules and give into 28 years of denied passion and stolen kisses.

Damned the final battle and restoring other people’s happy endings. Belle wants hers. Now.

Belle stares idly at the cane, still running her fingers up and down its length, imagining running her tongue up and down her lover’s length, making Rumpelstiltskin plead with her to go deeper. Belle wants to go deeper, so much deeper; she feels a fire burning in her body and ironically, the cane seems to be the only thing that is keeping her from bursting.

She takes the cane, gripping the handle hard and sits back on the bed, placing the cane between her thighs.  This isn’t what a princess ought to do but she needs this release.  
  
Belle lies back on the bed, gently rubbing the cane against her inner thigh.  She starts low at first, using the head of the cane as a fist, making slowly in and out motions.  

She gently tugs at her undergarments, letting them slide down to her knees until she is exposed. Belle grips the cane hard in her hands, running it up and down in swift motions, feeling that familiar heat from before. She stops briefly to massage her hardened nipple but her body is still unsatisfied.  She needs a big release.

Belle removes her blouse and bra, tossing them aside, fingering the cane before thrusting it harder into her opening. She closes her eyes, imagining Rumpelstiltskin on top of her, his lips claiming every part of her skin.  His kisses are soft and needy, her body melts in his hands but Belle doesn’t care. She loves him anyway.

No one will ever understand their love but Belle doesn’t care.  She loves Rumpelstiltskin, for all his past deeds and wrong choices, she still loves him because she knows that he has the capacity to be a good man and loving partner.

Belle flushes dark red, stroking herself harder with the cane so much that begins to pant heavily. She thinks of Rumpelstiltskin showering her with his love, pleasing her with his cane, quick and hard.  Oh so, quick and hard until she can’t take it anymore.

Quicker, she feels, pushing the cane harder, harder...so much harder until her body is riding the black thing, her thighs keeping in time with the canes’ motions. Belle feels something wet run down her inner thigh and rides harder, faster, panting turning into loud moans.   

As much as Belle wants to cum now, she doesn’t want things to end so quickly so she disregards the cane, gently rubbing herself with two fingers, feeling that wetness from before.  

She needs to take care of this now but her desire to prolong it is stronger.  Belle gently kneads her fingers in and out but it isn’t enough.

She needs the cane, her body demands it.  

Again, Belle strokes the head of the cane against her thigh, lightly brushing it against her opening.  She imagines Rumpelstiltskin trying to tease her until she can’t take it anymore, dangling his cane in front of her like a delicious sweet.

Belle loves sweets, chocolate is the best and suddenly, she has a vision of licking on a sweet cone and Rumpelstiltskin licking a different place altogether.

Belle’s toes curl as a wave of pleasure ripples through her body, the cane still making lovely deep strokes. She quickens the pace of the head for another, her thighs mimicking her strokes at every thrust. Cum trails down her inner thigh but Belle doesn’t care. She quickens the pace again, changing her ministrations slightly, pressing harder against her already very wet, hot, aroused...

Belle can’t herself this time as she screams, the orgasm more powerful than she anticipated, ripping hard through her body it takes her breath away.  When she finally comes down, Belle pushes away the cane but freezes, feeling a familiar hand grip her wrist. She turns over and flinches, staring blankly at her lover.

“Belle, what are you doing?” he wonders.

Belle tries to say something but doesn’t know what to say. Mr. Gold studies her a moment, his brown eyes raking up and down her nude body and spots the discarded the cane beside her.

“Ice cream,” she says hurriedly and Gold looks at her oddly.

“Ice cream?”

Belle smiles sheepishly. “I need ice cream and lots of chocolate, do you think you could get me some?”

Gold glances at his cane and then to Belle.  He knows that this is not a coincidence to find her in this state, nude on a bed with only his old cane and asking for ice cream is just a poor excuse to help calm her already wired nerves.

He glances at the head of his cane and then back to his lover.  “This cane has served me well for many years Belle but it seems more worn now that it’s ever been,” he observes, “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, now would you?”

She clears her throat and shrugs. “It’s an old cane, Rumpel,” she says, “It...Quite frankly, I don’t know why you keep it around if you don’t need it anymore,”

Gold raises an eyebrow, “And yet, here you are, naked in bed with it,” he observes, “doing what...”

“..is none of your concern,” she finishes. “You said I could have it since you didn’t want to throw it away,”

He smiles at her. “That I did, love,” he says, “but it seems unfair that you would find a far better use of it than I ever did.” He leans in closer, breathing in her face. “Tell me love, was it a good fuck?”

Belle is flustered, not because she’s been caught but because she wants to scream at Rumpelstiltskin for ignoring her ‘needs.’

“If I did, why would you care?” she challenges and it is a straight challenge to prove his worth; that his cane is better than the one she just used to cum twice.

Mr. Gold leans back, studies her a moment before unbuckling his pants and tossing them aside, letting his manhood free for her to see.

Belle sits up and reaches forward but Gold backs away, waving his finger.  “That is not how is going to work, dearie,” he teases. “I need to be able to at least prove myself, make you believe that your wants and desires come before whatever devious master plan I am concocting,”

Belle smiles, lying back cozily on the bed. “Then please, love, by all means -- show me,” she teases, “My body is ready,”

Mr. Gold throws away the cane before climbing onto the bed, straddling himself over Belle. Her entrance is ripe but then he remembers how she is still a maiden after these 28 years.  Still, he would have liked their first time together to be more romantic than this but he wants Belle so badly.

He enters her slowly; Belle winces slightly upon contact but quickly relaxes around him.  Her walls are tight but still very much aroused from earlier. Gold grasps both of her hands over her forehead and pins her against the bed, making small thrusts at first.

Belle pants, wrapping one leg around his back, forcing him closer against her. A quick breath hitches in Belle’s throat, staring wide-eyed at her lover as Rumpel starts gyrating his hips against hers. She can feel him tight inside of her, coming in and out swiftly, trying to mimic the motions she used with his cane.  Rumpel pushes harder, feeling his own orgasm beginning to peak but he wants her to cum first, to see orgasm and cry his name.  

“You’re so focused, aren’t you?” she breathes.

He smiles wickedly.  “I need to satisfy my lady, can’t be upstaged by a cane,”

Belle giggles then tenses up, pulling him closer again to her breast.

It’s coming, it’s coming but she’s not there yet.

Rumpelstiltskin persists, thrusting harder and harder, quicker, trying to suppress his own orgasm.  Sweat trails down Belle’s brow, her pulse racing and heat beginning to envelop her body...She twitches slightly, wrapping one arm around Rumpel’s neck, breathing hard into his hair.  

“Don’t stop,” she pants, her pulse racing faster.

 

Rumpelstiltskin leans in closer, driving harder into her, faster and deeper. Belle’s pants turn into cries and starts writhing underneath him, screaming his name in a brilliant orgasm. Rumpel rests on his side, kissing Belle’s brow as she smiles at him.

“So, was it all you had hoped it would be, dearie?” he queries.

“It was better than the cane, way better,” she cries, “but I still want ice cream, preferably chocolate and maybe some whipped cream on top with hot chocolate fudge,”

Rumpel sighs, kissing her palm. “If it pleases you, dearie, I shall get you ice cream and maybe one for myself...are you sure?”

Belle grabs his face and moves in to kiss him but stops, remembering the ‘no touching, no kissing’ rule.  Rumpel sees her hesitation, leans in further and kisses her.  

Rumpel smiles. “Is it still better the cane?”

Belle’s smile widens.

“Two orders of chocolate, whipped cream and hot chocolate fudge coming up,” 

The End


End file.
